Great Minds Think Alike
by Evelyns Journey
Summary: Hermione and Severus are stuck with no choice concerning the marriage law that the Minister Draco Malfoy has implimented.Severus wishes to save Hermione from a snarky death eater,Hermione wants to save him from imprisionment.Hermione goes back in time.SSH
1. Chapter 1

-Great minds think alike-

Severus stared at the piece of parchment containing the letter from the Minister of Magic himself, Draco Malfoy.

Draco had graduated Hogwarts three years prior and now held the position of Minister of Magic which he had grabbed with the help of Headmistress Mcgonagall. Severus had been slightly surprised by how easily the wizarding world accepted Draco Malfoy as their new head of government. After all Draco's family had been re-known death eaters, muggle haters, and large supports of the Dark Lord but it had been easier then when Fudge had been elected. It seemed that -although Draco had only switched sides at last moment- he had been proclaimed a war hero. Severus had heard about this new muggle-wizard marrying law but he had thought that when it came to it he would have been passed over as a choice. Draco was after all his Godson and now he had become nearly like an acting father to the young wizard.

Now he sat at his desk with an official proclaiment in front of him stating clearly that he was to be married to a muggle but it wasn't just any muggle born witch. No it had to be one of the most insufferable know-it-all's he ever had the displeasure of meeting. Draco may be his Godson but if he got his hands around his neck he would use no mercy in torturing him into oblivion, something that would make the Dark Lord truly proud if he had been alive. How could Draco have done such a thing to him? He would not stand for this! Mcgonagall had created this monster and she would stop him!

Huffing in anger he grabbed the letter and stopped out of the office slamming the door behind him as he made his way up to the Headmistress's office.

-0-

Hermione glared at the letter in front of her as if expecting it to catch flame or disappear because this could not be happening to her! How could the Ministry do such a thing especailly to a professor?! After all she was the only Professor of Defence Against Dark Arts that had lasted more then a year! How dare Malfoy request this of her, although it really wasn't surprising that he had done it to her but why him? Draco had always hated her and did his best to make her years at Hogwarts hell although their seventh year had not been too bad and he had helped them at the end of the war... Still how could Draco do this to someone he liked?

Well Headmistress Mcgonagall had helped Draco get into power so perhaps she held a favour with Draco? Perhaps Mcgonagall can get her out of this after all she owed her with having to put up with a certain someone in preparing potions for the hospital wing.

Grabbing the letter she stormed out of her classroom and up to see Mcgonagall.

-0-

"Why Severus please join Professor Granger and I we were just discussing-" the Headmistress began as Severus stormed into her office.

"What is the meaning of this Mcgonagall? Me marry at my age, he has to be joking!" Snape sneered outraged at the very thought of him marrying anyone let alone HER.

"And what of me Professor Snape? I am certainly too young to be contemplating marrying." Hermione added as she continued to glare at the Headmistress, it would do no good to be mad at Severus after all.

"I assure you he isn't joking and he is giving all recipients just five days to answer before they choose another partner for you and you will have to marry your second partner no matter what." Mcgonagall answered looking from one Professor to another. Draco really couldn't have chosen better, she thought, two people who could complete the other so perfectly.

"What if I refuse all together?" Hermione asked calmly.

"Then they snap your wand and you are to live as a muggle for the rest of your life."

"So it comes down to a choice between freedom and powers?" Hermione snapped. Sure it wasn't so bad for her, Severus had always challenged her and her mind but for Severus it was as if he was torn between masters again. It was so unfair that he had to be jailed again.

"If you must look at it that way then yes Professor Granger it is." The Headmistress knew they had no choice in this matter and it was unfortunate that their relationship had to happen this way but the truth was interbreeding was causing poisoned blood and Draco tended to agree with this theory.

"It's not the way I look at it, it is what it is Minerva!" Hermione's voice was rising and as was her temper. She would not stand here as her freedom as well as that of Severus was ripped away!

Severus was still standing in the doorway of the office in a bit of shock. He was unsure of why he felt so upset with Miss Granger's reaction but he had half expected the upbeat, positive Gryffindor of just four years prior. He was also surprised that Minerva was taking this so calmly after all he had done nothing but insult her precious Gryffindor know-it-all why would she change her mind now?

"And what do you think Severus?" Minvera turned to him as she ignored the rambling being murmmered from Hermione.

"I think this is outrageous! Minerva I am twice her age and she was my student! How can you expect me to marry her?" Severus snapped angrily.

Hermione turned to stare at Severus, she hadn't thought he would have hated the idea that much and it hurt a little.

"I'd rather snap my wand then go through with this!" Snape continued angrily and at this Hermione felt tears in the corner of her eyes.

Did he really not want to marry her that bad? Was he so desperate to stay away from her that he would actually snap his wand and live among muggles for the rest of his life? Hermione turned around and wiped furiously at her eyes, if he wanted to do that then so be it. It was none of her concern she held no liking for the senile man anyway so what if she had to marry someone else? She bet he would be better then Severus any day!

"And what would we do without a Potions Professor Severus? I have no one else to fill the position." Minerva answered honestly as she sipped her tea as if they were discussing a Quidditch game! "And it wouldn't do to lose my Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor either, so snapping your wands is out of the question. I simply won't allow it!"

"Then we've no choice at all? We are to be married and that is it?" Hermione said plainly.

"Either you marry each other or another less satisfying partner will be chosen." Minerva said plainly.

"I won't allow this to happen! I won't do it Minerva!" Severus sneered. How could he ever take away the life of a young girl? How could he allow himself, a former deatheater, such a pleasent marriage with the smartest witch to show her face in twenty years? No, he wouldn't no matter what Minerva said.

"Severus you have no choice, I've already your second choice in my hand. I intercepted it before it could reach you and I assure you that you will want to kill yourself before allowing such a union." Minerva couldn't help but smile. She knew the person next in line for Severus and compared to Hermione which would be Severus's heaven, well this person would be his hell.

"I doubt it Minerva, how worse can it honestly get?" Severus answered in kind and a bit too late realized his words were rather cruel but then again since when had he been kind?

"It's Sybil Trewlany."

Hermione grinned behind her hand, at first she had been angry with Snape's answer but finding out who his next match was gave her come... revenge. They say revenge is sweet and this could give you a tooth ache.

Severus raised his eyebrows in disgust and surprise. Glancing at Hermione he realized she was laughing at him, well then two could play this game. "And who prey tell is Miss Granger's next in line?"

"Actually Severus Hermione's next in line is rather a surprise and well significantly better then yours." Minerva paused for effect as she watched Hermione sweet in terror, "Mr. Malfoy has offered to take her hand in marriage if you would refuse."

Hermione let out a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding. So if it wasn't Severus it would be Draco? Sighing she thanked God that it wasn't Sybil Trewlany. Severus glanced over at Hermione when he heard her released her breath in a relieved sort of way. So she planned to marry Draco did she?

"Then I suppose Miss Granger will be taking Mr. Malfoy's hand in marriage?" Severus asked slowly.

"No of course I won't!" Hermione snapped then her eyes widened with shock as she clasped her hand over her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that, it sounded too... desperate.

Severus nearly tumbled back over the stairs in shock. Even if Draco had been somewhat rude to her at school surely she would prefer his looks to that of his own? Surely she wouldn't mind puting up with Draco's attitude-after all Draco had specifically asked for her himself- instead of his own attitude? "You realize Miss Granger that your only other choice is myself?"

"I am a Professor Severus! And if you will not call me by my first name then you will call me Professor! I am not your student any longer!" Hermione snapped raising out of her seat and pushing past him to run down the stairs.

"Now now Severus did you have to be so rude to the girl? After all we know that you would rather die then marry Sybil and that is your only other option," Dumbledore's portrait mused as he popped a lemon drop into his mouth happily.

"Severus, if Hermione will not marry Draco then her choice is you. I will not allow her to leave the wizarding world and that is the only other option! If you choose to leave then you will be taking away her choice and she will have to marry Minister Malfoy." Minerva said. She was in a sense begging Severus to at least think this over, after all she had seen the two of them work together and they had become somewhat closer since Hermione started as a teacher. Severus had even allowed her to brew potions with him and never in all her years had she seen that before. No there was no option, either Severus do this or...or...she wouldn't be responsible for her actions!

"Minerva you can't honestly want this 'bond' to be created between myself and your Gryffindor girl. She is less then half my age Minerva, she has her whole life ahead of her. Even Draco would be a better choice, at least he is nearly without scar. Besides look at Draco and myself, who would you honestly let her marry Minerva? You can't be considering this!" Severus said sitting into the chair Hermione had just vacated.

"You heard the girl, she doesn't want to marry Draco and for whatever reason when given the choice, her answer was you. I have much work to do now Severus, please leave me be. We shall speak again tomorrow, after all there are five days remaining." Minerva waved him out of her office then sat as the portrait of Dumbledore insisted on chuckling.

-0-

Hermione didn't know what to do with herself, just thinking about her situation brought up a familiar panicking feeling that turned her insides painfully. So she did what she always did when nervous, stressed or panicked like now; she snuck into Severus's potion lab and set a cauldron to heat as she readied her ingredients for potions for the hospital wing. Severus would probably be too tired from today's fiasco to bother brewing these and she had the time on her hands as she was sure that Severus would spend at least another hour with Minerva or perhaps go get drunk.

Still Severus would have her head for brewing potions while she was so angry and upset. She could make a horrible mistake and cause herself and the classroom terrible suffering. Yet what Severus didn't know obviously wouldn't hurt him.

What was she to do about this? After all Severus had done for the wizarding world this is what gets thrown in his face? How unfair it was that one who was recently set free had to be caged again. This was the horrible work of Draco Malfoy and she needed a way to fix it. Protesting the law would take years, and those were years of imprisonment... Disposing of the Minister was too hard and probably impossible to do since he was one of the most powerful wizards and a war hero. Although she was a war hero herself that wouldn't help her when it came to Draco Malfoy...

"You can save two lives here tonight Miss Granger..."

The voice of Albus Dumbledore sounded in her head. The same voice that had coaxed them into saving Sirius Black and buckbeak back in her third year and how had she done it? With the time turner of course! However she would need to find out when this idea for a muggle born wizard/witch to marry a pureblood came about, and she would need to know who had come up with it. A time turner was easy enough to get, Mcgonagall kept hers in her chambers and that was no task to break into... Though she would have to calculate how many turns the spell would need to send her back at the exact time she needed. Meddling with time was not looked kindly upon but this was to free a man, an innocent man from in-slavery!

With a brighter smile and an easy heart Hermione began to brew her potions for the next five hours taking her up well past midnight.

-0-

Severus gazed around Hog's head as last calls for drinks were made. He had surely had enough to drink that night, and it would do him no good to completely inhibit his senses. There had to be a way out of this predicament, and it was probably right in front of his nose.

Snap his wand? No.

Marry Trewlany? No.

Kill Godson? A possibility.

Marry Hermione? No he couldn't... could he? No he wouldn't do that, he would not ruin another person's future again. He could not allow her to suffer through living with him, he just couldn't bear any more guilt. Strange thing, he could rape, kill, and torture at comand for the Dark Lord but when his Godson manages somehow to set him up with a very beautiful, intelligent, although insufferable lady, he refuses to do it.

I could always turn back time, Severus thought forcing a laugh. Wait that's it isn't it? A time turner to turn back time and tell his Godson that if he wanted Hermione Granger's hand in marriage that he was to woo and compliment her not give force her to choose between himself and his Godson. He wouldn't really be meddling with the past really...

Now the only question is where to find a time turner and when to leave.

-0-

Stumbling into his classroom at one o clock he smelt the unusual smell of medical potions filling the air. Perhaps it was his conscience conjuring illusions to remind him he had yet to replenish the potions for Madame Pomfrey.

Well what's one illusion without another? There in his classroom was Hermione Granger herself cleaning up a cauldron and putting ingrediants away and beside her sat the potions Severus had never got the chance to make.

"Miss Granger what are you doing in my classroom?" Severus asked without thinking. Great now I'm taking to figments of my imagination! I really must be drunk.

"Oh Professor I'm sorry... I was just finishing the potions for Madame Pomfrey." Hermione answered happy that she had just flicked off the lights and the only light coming in was that of the moon, otherwise the professor might see her cheeks blaze with color.

"Whatever for?" Severus asked slightly surprised.

"Professor are you alright?" Hermione watched him stumble forward and catch himself on a desk, oh dear he was drunk. "Sir are you drunk?"

"Please call me Severus, after all you are only a figment of my imagination. Why would Hermione help me?" Severus glared at the immaginary illusion as it seemed to mock him in his intoxicated state. Once again he stumbled forward and nearly fell over.

"Here...Severus... let me help you to your chambers." Hermione said as she rushed to stand by him and took his arm to support some of his weight.

"My my your mighty real for a figment of my imagination." Severus grumbled as they side stepped the desks and made their way over to a potrait of a man brewing potions.

"What's the password sir?" Hermione prodded him gently.

"Lonely..." Severus muttered as the portrait swung open. Hermione had been half sure she had heard him say lonely but now he was speaking rubbish so she couldn't be too sure.

"Here you are Professor." Hermione said as she shuffled him over to the bed and sat him down gently as she could before turning to leave.

Severus looked at the figment and didn't want it to leave already, after all this was his daydream, or illusion if you may. He grabbed the girls wrist and swung her around to face him before he hauled himself off the bed. "I said call me Severus..." he whispered.

"Sir- Severus please let me go your drunk, you have to get some sleep." Hermione answered her voice cracking slightly at her old Professor's actions. Being this close to him was making her flustered and confused and she didn't like the feeling one bit, she liked being in control and at that moment she was not.

"No not yet...Hermione please look at me even if you are something I've conjured from my mind..." Severus whispered as he raised her chin to look him in the eyes.

Hermione forced herself to look up at him and saw his face relax, something she had never seen before and the effect was incredible. He didn't look nearly as old anymore, less snarky, less foreboding then her Professor of years ago, now he looked like plain old Severus and that was scarier then the Professor was. Taking in a sharp breath she trying her best to settle her innards as they raised and twisted and turned.

"Very pretty when your quiet... at least in my dream..." Severus was muttering incoherent thoughts again but it didn't matter. Lowering his lips to Hermione's he sighed as flesh captured flesh.

Hermione was unsure of what to do, she had only ever kissed Victor Krum which had only been a chaste kiss and Ron who slobbered like a dog, although after all the kissing he and Lavender had been doing he probably had gotten better. Comparing Severus's careful kiss to those two was like comparing cheese to cheese cake, rather absurd. Sure they would, or rather Severus would regret this in the morning but for now he was drunk, she was sober and he thought she was just a dream as a result of his anxiety over the marriage law. Although she was still confused on how to react she decided she better do something before she lost the chance. Something about kissing Severus was rather exciting.

Severus was unsure why his dream wasn't reacting, it should do as he pleased after all it was his dream. Then he felt the girl's lips move ever so slightly opening and enticing him to move his tongue forward. He had never kissed someone because he had wanted to, no, usually he was raping them... no he wouldn't think those thoughts while he allowed himself this silly dream. As he slide his tongue forward he heard her whimper. In turn he groaned.

Hermione had no clue how it happened, it had seemed so fast. One minute they were standing the next they were lying in his bed as his hands roamed freely over her clothed skin. She knew if she didn't stop this soon, it would be took late. "Severus, please we have to stop..." Hermione tried to sound strong but her voice came out in a whimper as Severus kissed her neck gently as if she were a precious doll he didn't want to break.

Groaning Severus lifted his eyes to stare into the dream face of Hermione. Her eyes were so innocent then he realized that this dream Hermione he had created was a virgin.

"Severus please," Hermione begged again, "Just hold me... just for tonight, please Severus." She had never gotten this far with Ron and it was scaring her. What if he woke up in the morning and they had let things go too far and he was disgusted by her?

Severus didn't trust his voice so he simply nodded as he kissed her lightly and then lay back down on the bed placing his arms protectively around her.

"Thank you Severus." Hermione whispered as she traced a finger over his hand while holding his other with hers. Sighing contentedly she closed her eyes and slowed her breathing so he would think her asleep and it would be easier for him to sleep.

Luckily sleep for Severus didn't take too long. After an hour Hermione was sure he was sleeping because he snored softly. Careful not to wake him she removed his hands from her waist and place them on the bed, after that without thinking she covered the man up with a blanket he had on a near by chair.

Walking quietly to the portrait she turned around to watch him for a few moments before preceding through the portrait.

"Hey! You shouldn't wake me up so late at night!"

"Please do me a favour potion master, do not tell Severus you saw me tonight, if he thinks it all a dream so the better." Hermione asked quietly.

"But why?" the man in the portrait asked, "Don't you two, you know want to be together?"

"This is no fairy tale I'm afraid Potion Master, I ask you again to keep quiet my presence here, it would be all the better for your Master." Hermione watched the portrait with begging eyes as she saw it slowly nod.

"Of course Lady, no worries."

And with that Hermione was gone.

-0-

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new Severus/Hermione fan-fiction. This is to satisfy people who were reading Hope in Dark Time's which is my Remus/Hermione but it has lots of Severus/Hermione at the beginning and they do not end up together therefore this is sort of an apology. Besides you have to love SS/HG.


	2. Turn Back Time

Sorry I've not updated fast enough I am trying to update all my stories (a bit hard... .) So here it is.

-0-

Hermione had been up all night thinking on how exactly she was going to save Severus from enslavement. If she left without a word, whether she go into the past or to America, then Severus would have to marry Sybil so she couldn't do that. Hermione spent the last hours of darkness pondering how in Merlin's name she was going to get her old hated Potions Professor out of this. It wasn't as if she cared about his discomfort, or whether he was happy or not, no that would be implying she cared about him and that just wouldn't do. No, Severus was a fellow professor with nothing more in common with her then annoying students. Yet she couldn't just leave him without a way of escaping the Ministry's stupid law.

Hermione knew she had to go back into the past and convince Draco to relent on the marriage law even if it took some...extra convincing on her part. Yet she had to leave the present Severus with some sort of note perhaps? or contract that said she was determined on marrying him so that Severus would not be pushed off to Sybil any time soon. Yes, some sort of document that was it...

Then it hit her! Of course! Books had never failed her, why would they fail her now? "Why didn't I think of it before..." Hermione mumbled as she drew out a medium book from her shelves in the office. "Ah yes here it is, Legal certificates, loop holes, and Ways around the law." Fred and George had given it to her a few years ago as a joke Christmas present but when she read through it she found it enlightening and very useful when one gets caught in these situations. Leafing through the book her fingers searched through the certificates. "Certificate of death...no, Certificate of birth, Certificate of being a dunderhead... Ah HA! Here we go!" Hermione extracted a piece of paper signed and stamped by the ministry.

Now all that is left, thought Hermione, is getting that time turner from that blasted meddling women. I mean really she has gotten just as bad as Albus was back when I was still at Hogwarts, she seems intent, and content to see Severus and I marry! What absurdity! Well I will fix this, as usual it's left to me to do.

Hurrying out of her office she checked her watch, 4:30, good, for only Hermione Granger would be up at that un-Godly hour.

Little did she know how wrong she was...

-0-

Severus had awoke abruptly at 4 with a pounding headache and a hazy memory of his dreams or what had seemed his dreams. Looking around he recognized his quarters, nearly sighing in relief he realized he was alone and in his rooms. Good, thought Severus, this time at least I ended up alone and in my own chambers...

How often had he went out and drank past his ability to contain alcohol to awake again early morning with some floozy in a foreign bed. Every time this happened he would immediately awake the woman and oblivate her memories of ever being with him, he never left one single women with a memory of touching him... if he had Merlin knows how his reputation would have been ruined, but worst would have been his pride.

Although he was usually drunk when these 'meetings', as he preferred to call them, happened sometimes he would go out with the sole purpose being to pick up some lonely, desperate woman. This had only happened twice, and once had been when he was very young. A few years after he finished Hogwarts he had a letter from Lilly asking him to attend her wedding. Well of course he had refused! What was he supposed to do? Watch as Potter lay her hands on his Lilly? Or watch the women he loved be bound to another man? No he refused to do it and so he had went out and drowned his sorrows with not only alcohol but sexual pleasure as well, but he hadn't of brought her back to his room's no, not her but the other one...

It had been two years since Hermione Jane Granger had graduated, but it had been nearly four years that Severus watched the girl nearly taking on the persona much like that of his Lilly. When Hermione had been in her seventh year he had... well he ...

-flashback-

"Well hello Severus, long time no see," the bartender greeted smiling with that annoying smile of pity. No one should pity Severus Snape.

"Yes well I've been busy," Severus snapped. The fact was that day he had seen Miss Granger with Ronald Weasley nearly hanging off her and it had ignited a jealousy that he had not known was there. He was not only angry at Miss Granger for chosing such a dunderhead but he was angry at himself for feeling anything for the stupid girl.

Severus looked around the bar seeing many familiar faces except one, it was a new waitress it seemed and she held such a strong resemblance to Miss Granger.

"Ah I see Anne has caught your eye. You wouldn't be the first, the girl is new here. Got no home to speak of, I had to take her in. She's not like the other women though Severus, she's not taken a man to her bed so I'll warn yee away now." The bartender's tone was that of a mother wanting to protect it's little girl from getting hurt, but Severus had no intention of hurting her, or of speaking to her for that matter.

"I am not here for that I assure you. Just pour me another drink," Severus snapped angrily at the bartender who apparently thought he would take advantage of a young girl. Taking his usual two bottles of Fire Whiskey and a glass Severus walked over to his usual dark corner and had only poured his second drink when the girl came over.

"Good evening Sir, is there anything I can get you?" If Severus hadn't known Hermione was an only child he would have immediately thought the girl had to be her twin sister. Her bushy brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun but a few wisps had escaped to whip around her face, her honey brown eyes were only ruined by a spot of green in her right eye, and her body was small with only starting signs of maturing with curves.

"No." Severus snapped angry that she dared disturb him but also intrigued. No one dared to come near him given the choice, and no one challenged him except perhaps the Granger girl.

"You don't have to snap, I am just doing my job here so I may study potions, if it weren't for my studies I wouldn't need to serve ungrateful people like yourself!" Anne had retorted. Apparently the girl had enough of the comments, snappish attitudes, and misplaced anger. So now Severus was the target of her anger, and truthfully he deserved it and so he said nothing to her comment.

"Well are you going to say something!" Anne snapped after a moment of silence.

"Your studying Potions?" Severus changed his tone to a silky, soft, calm reserved for calming the worst of people who had a habit of getting angry with him.

Anne was startled by his calm answer, and more so startled by his change in attitude. "I, well yes, I wish to be a Potions Mistress, why?"

"I happen to know a few things about Potions..."

And that was how it started... just a few conversations related to potions, a small chuckle here and there and Severus allowed himself one small guilty pleasure, he called Anne, Hermione, in his mind. He felt a bit guilty and soon he was to feel much worse.

-end flashback-

Severus buried his head in his hands refusing to think about that night, he didn't need to re-open new wounds it would solve nothing. Let dead secrets lie, as the ironic saying went.

And this was a very dead secret.

-0-

Hermione had easily broke through the charms and shields put up by Minerva around her office and chambers. Hermione was surprised that the Headmistress hadn't made stronger wards even if the war was over there was surely still a few death eaters lying around. For example the damned wizarding world had saw fit to appoint Draco Malfoy, famous son of Lucious Malfoy, death eater extraordinaire to be Minister of Magic, surely the whole world had gone mad!

Shaking her head in disappointment Hermione quickly went through the drawers in the office scouring them for the time turner.

"Oh for Merlin's sake! There are only so many places that it could be!" Hermione muttered since she did not wish to awaken the portraits lest they alert Minerva of a snooping Professor in her office.

"Ah Miss Granger please do be quiet, there are portraits trying to sleep but may I ask what it is your looking for?" Dumbledore's portrait asked his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Damn the meddling man!

"Well, err, Professor, did you happen to perhaps see a time turner around here?" Hermione whispered looking up at the portrait of Dumbledore who at that moment was chewing thoughtfully on a lemon drop.

"Ah the golden little hour glass I take it?" Dumbledore offered and Hermione nodded excitedly. Just as Dumbledore opened his mouth again there was a 'creek' and grunt from the stairs.

Hurriedly and frightened Hermione stuffed herself under the office desk.

"Albus did I hear voices?" Minvera asked sleepily.

"No dear Lady, I was just talking to myself again, you know how it is. I get a bit bored early in the morning's so I was trying to keep myself company," Albus answered cheerfully.

"Oh well try to be a bit quiet Albus, I do have to deal with the students everyday now," Minerva answered in kind turning around to walk back up the stairs just as a small sneezing nose erupted from the room.

"Did you hear that Albus?" Minerva asked twirling around to peer about the room again.

"Oh Minerva your so jumpy, that was just my annoying nose. It decides to talk once in a while you know." Albus answered in that cheery, relaxing, cooing sort of voice.

"Alright, good night Albus," Minerva said before returning to her chambers without futher a do.

Hermione emerged from beneath the desk utterly surprised by Dumbledore's...lies, and his cover up after she had sneezed. "That was close..." it came out as a mere whisper since Minerva might be still awake and on her guard to hex any intruders she catches in her office.

Dumbledore smiled at her and pointed towards the Sorting Hat and did a few hand gestures. Hermione raised her eyebrows in question. At first the only thought that came to her mind was that, Albus was even crazier in death, but then she realized he was trying to tell her where to find the time turner without having Minerva come back down again.

Nodding she lifted the Sorting Hat from it's resting place grabbing the golden hour glass underneath it before the Sorting Hat could wake and cause a large recuse. To her surprise the Sorting Hat did not say a word, nor did it wake even when she dropped it upon the shelf in her haste to get out of the office.

Dumbledore smiled at her offering a silent good luck and Hermione was then out of the office and running down the hall to her own chambers like a school girl scared to get caught playing a prank. Unfortunately she would not get too far without being caught by the feared bat of the dungeons...that's right she happened to run right into Snape.

Tumbling back she realized too late that the hour glass was spinning and at much too fast a rate for where she had wanted to end up. Unfortunately before she could stop it she felt that old familiar tug of her third year as her body was sucked through time to Merlin knows when...

--

Professor Snape had replaced his brick wall and bottled his emotions once more in order to exit his rooms in search of a head ache potion from Poppy since he had none left himself. Cursing himself for getting drunk without the proper potions in stock he had made his way to the hospital wing when he ran or rather Miss Granger ran in to him.

He had been about to come up with some smart comment before his eyes caught sight of the time turner and before he had time to haul her back so she could not be taken away...she was gone.

What had the foolish girl done now!? Gryffindors and their way of -running into things without thinking...or watching where they were going for that matter-. For all he knew she went back in time to kill Tom before he reached age five.

"Damn girl!" Severus muttered angrily as he raced towards Minerva's room's at 5 in the morning...on a Saturday, hopefully the women wouldn't bite his head off before he got out his reasons for being there.

-0-

It had taken ten minutes or less to explain to Minerva what had happened and less the thirty minutes to figure out where Hermione had gotten the time turner.

"Albus you had something to do with this!" Minerva accused the former Head Master's portrait who was smiling and chewing on lemon drops as he listened to the two professors.

"Did I Minerva? I can't seem to remember, you know how it is. This old memory doesn't work as well as it used to..." Albus answered tapping his head.

Severus was furious, the old man knew and let the girl take the time turner! She could be anywhere! It could be dangerous! "You let her take the time turner without a word of where she was going! Of all the dunder headed things to do!" Severus couldn't even finish the words, he could feel the anger pulsing through him becoming essential to living as a replacement for his blood.

"Now Severus calm down, I'm sure Hermione can figure out what to do whenever, where ever she is. After all she was the brightest of her age." Minerva reasoned.

Severus considered her words and even though he didn't answer he knew she was right. Hermione was more then capable of taking care of herself after all the girl had been partly responsible for the death of one of the most powerful wizards ever to be born. Instead of confirming Minvera he just asked calmly, "Have her rooms been searched for clues as to where she might be?"

"Well no, I was unsure if we should I mean she isn't dead, and I would not like to go snooping through her things." Minerva answered agitated that she hadn't thought of it before Severus. Like Severus she was too stubborn to admit when she was wrong.

"Well she didn't have any trouble snooping through yours!," with a glare at Minerva he added, "Fine I'm going to be her husband. I'll do it."

Marching off he had no idea what he was going to find...

-0-

Wel this is a slightly shorter chapter... much to my dismay and yours I assure you. But I figured it was a good place to end. I promise(hopefully) the next chapter will be longer! I hope you enjoyed this one.


	3. A Small Smile

Hermione found herself dusty and bruised when she opened her eyes in the same corridor of Hogwarts with one exception. There was a four year younger Neville staring at her... Oh dear! She had went back not a few weeks or months but years! And now she was at Hogwarts were at any moment she could run into a younger version of herself!

"Um hello, are you Mrs. Granger?" Neville asked politely offering his hand out to help her stand on her feet.

So Neville thought that she was her mother! Well that was just perfect, too easy actually, "Why yes I was just leaving after seeing Mr. Dumbledore, I must have slipped on something." Luckily Hermione was wearing her muggle clothes because it had been a Saturday morning otherwise she might of had a lot of explaining to do.

"Oh well are you looking for Hermione?" Neville asked still smiling as he lifted her to her feet with surprising grace and ease.

"No no dear boy, I was just leaving. I am in a rush to get back to my office, I just had a few requests for Mr Dumbledore. Well I will be seeing you, good bye." Hermione scurried off trying her best not to look to suspicious going through the halls. Rounding a corner she stopped dead in her tracks because up ahead stood Severus Snape and Professor Hucklebee (The new Charms Professor during her last year at Hogwarts) and unfortunately they were walking her way. Ducking into Moaning Myrtles bathroom Hermione shut the door quietly and apparently just in time as Snape's voice echoed off the walls.

"But Severus must you treat the smartest witch of this age with such...distaste? Really I see how upset she is when she leaves your dungeons!" Professor Hucklebee stated as she stopped right out side of Myrtles bathroom. Hermione held her breath but moved forward to hear better.

"Professor I treat the girl with as much respect and distaste as the rest of the student population. I will not treat her any different because she can ramble off facts from a book!" Snape snapped angrily. Professor Hucklebee sighed in frustration as she answered quietly.

"Enough of that talk Severus, why not join me for supper tonight? Perhaps you'd like to-" Professor Hucklebee began but was rudely cut off.

"No, for the last time. I work with you, I will not subject myself to anymore then that. Now if you'll excuse me."

Hermione could see in her mind the famous robes of Severus Snape bellowing behind him as he made a dramatic exit from the conversation. She might have laughed if she was not so shocked. Professor Hucklebee had asked Severus Snape out on a date and he had refused! Even though Professor Hucklebee had been a beautiful, young, red head with straight hair and intelligence although she never gloated about it or spouted random facts like Hermione admitted she had herself...no Professor Hucklebee was possibly as close to perfect that she had seen in human skin and that had been proven by how many male students had fallen head over heals for the young professor.

So the beauty had asked the beast out and the beast had refused?! What was wrong with Snape? It made no sense!

Then Hermione's ears picked up on some muttering from Professor Hucklebee who was left standing outside of the bathroom door all alone with no dinner date.

"Damn snarky bastard won't have dinner with me but he will gawk at Miss Granger all he likes! Shesh! Men!" Professor Hucklebee muttered loudly.

Receding footsteps told Hermione that she could easily get away now but... what she had just heard... The women couldn't be serious! Certainly not Severus, he would, could never...

"Well perhaps I should cast a glamour? Hmm yes, should of thought of that before I suppose?" Hermione muttered to herself as she waved her wand and cracking a smile as she heard her old Potions professor clearly in her mind, "No foolish wand waving."

Sneaking out of the bathroom before Myrtle could catch her wandering around she cursed herself for not having time to snatch that damned map Harry had used so often...the same map that had insulted Snape.

And then there were voices again, this time it was that of Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape. Great, thought Hermione, just what I need to explain... damn teachers why can't they just stay put!

Hermione twirled around searching for a place to hide but it seems this was the one damn place with no hiding spots! And they were bound to come around the corner any second now... might as well resign to my fate, thought Hermione angrily. Yet as luck would have it as soon as Albus stepped around the corner he stopped Severus and stood in front of him.

"Head Master why have we stopped?" Severus asked clearly annoyed with the antics of his second master.

"Oh Severus dear boy I forgot something in my office, we'll have to return to get it," Albus replied cheerfully.

Hermione imagined that Severus must be sneering in annoyance at having to return with Albus to get something that was probably insignificant.

"Head Master must I accompany you? I do have much work to do awaiting in my office."

Hermione held her breath awaiting the answer hoping that they would turn around.

"Yes yes my boy! We must!"

Severus turned heel and Hermione could hear the familiar sound of his worn shoes and his 'outfit' bellowing through the halls.

"If you must leave Miss Granger I suggest you hurry now," Albus's voice reached Hermione's ears as she was startled into nearly yelping. How did that man know everything?!

"Yes Sir," Hermione replied as she scuffled across the hall disappearing down the stairs before another teacher could catch her and finally out the doors on to the grounds. Here she did her best to look normal as she crossed the grounds.

-0-

Severus Snape had never been one to look through a women's underwear draw...or for that matter a women's bed chambers but here he was searching his former student's drawers and coming across the strangest things...

Coming to the last draw down he opened it to find...underwear... and not just any underwear...black thongs and... unmentionables... this was enough to make the famous Potions Master of Hogwarts, the bat of the dungeons, the beast, the formidable spy, blush. It was then he decided he couldn't do it, whether he ended up her husband or not, he would NOT look through Hermione Granger's underwear drawer, even if it contained a possible diary with possible information, with possibly embarrassing facts on the miss perfect...

Ok so it was too good to pass up! Severus dug his hands slowly into the drawer leaving his eyes open and cursing his blushing face, after all he would see much of these on Hermione if they did indeed marry...

Unable to find a diary or anything besides Hermione's underwear he closes the drawer regretfully. Turning his back Severus wondered where in the world the girl kept something she wouldn't want anyone to find...

Under her pillow?

No.

Under her bed?

No.

In any locked casing?

No.

Under a loose floor board?

No.

Back in the underwear drawer?

No...

Wait! Where was the first place people would look if they knew Hermione? Severus thought as he approached her bookshelf with a familiar smug smirk knowing he must have figured it out. Wrapping his skinny pale fingers around Hogwarts:A History he took the book into his hands. Now where was the chapter on the incident of the time turner and Godric Gryffindor...

Page 568 Severus found several sheets of parchement stuck into the book.

**_Dear Severus,_**

Dear?, thought Severus, did she really think him dear?

**_I have left and don't try to look for me for you won't find me. No I haven't run off to America and yes I will be back. I have left you a Certificate of Marriage already signed by me, this will be valid up to one year without a ceremony or 'consumation'. _**

Severus leafed through the other pieces of parchment and found the Certificate and he couldn't help but smile... so she hadn't left him to a fate worse then death.

**_I would never allow you to marry Sybil Trewlany and I assure you that when I return you will be set free. I have also taken the liberty of asking Harry to fill in for the Defence Against Dark Arts Professor. (I know you want it but truth be told I trust NO one else with your job) _**

At the last bit added in Severus couldn't help but let out an undignified snort. When he had students like Longbottom there was no way he was going to allow any one else to teach them but him. But why Potter?! Did she really want to drive him mad?

**_And No Severus I don't want to drive you off your rocker. Harry will keep his distance from you, besides he is more then qualified for the job. _**

**_Take Care, _**

**_Hermione_**

Folding up the note by Hermione, Severus placed it inside his pocket and looked at the remaining parchment, the Certificate. All that was left for him to do was sign it and he would be temporarily married to Hermione Granger. Could he leave his past behind?

How could he accept this miracle when he had killed the only women who had loved him?

-0-

Hermione hurried through Diagon Alley, doing her best to avoid anyone she knew or any places that were often visited by Hagrid. She knew that she could apparate but apparate to where? Where was she to go? Even if she did have the time turner, she would have to calculate the number of turns it would take for her to go back.

The time turner.

Where did she put it? In her pocket? Hermione hastily searched her clothes and pockets for the little hour glass that had given her so much trouble.

It was impossible! she had it when she came through, she had it in her hands and when she entered the bathroom and heard Snape and Hucklebee... wait!

The bathroom.

Damn, thought Hermione, I must have dropped the bloody thing in the bathroom! Hermione stopped and looked around whilst thinking how she was going to get back into the castle and get the time turner when a 'Help Wanted' sign caught her eye. It was a bar, one that had just opened not too long ago it seemed and did not have much business.

"Well I do need money until I can get that time turner back..." Hermione muttered as she swung the door open to reveal a dimly lit bar with wooden table's and chairs scattered over the room.

"Good evening Miss..." a women approached Hermione as she greeted her with a kind smile.

"Grandeur, Anne Grandeur," Hermione answered smiling in kind. The women was no beauty but she wasn't a Pansy Parkinson either. She had long black hair put back into a tie with shining blue eyes although her face was worn with several scars and her body built broadly not the most lady like appearence.

"Ah Well Miss are you a relative of James Bond then?" the women asked a smirking glint in her eye as Hermione realized the joke and blushed rapidly shaking her head. "Perhaps your here for the work then?"

"Yes Mame, I would like to work here for a bit if it's no bother and I only want's a room and a bit of food is all." Hermione answered doing her best to stear clear of her original grammar perfect speech just in case.

"Well Miss I think I can handle that, but I'll be paying ye as well. Now I suspect you can get started right away then?" the lady walked behind the bar on the far wall gathering up a uniform from a closet behind it. "Oh and you may call me Maddy, most people do."

"Of course Maddy, no problem." Hermione smiled as she pointed her wand to the uniform then at herself as instantly her clothes were switched and she was wearing a green blouse with a black skirt coming down to her knees.

"Well don't you look the pretty picture. Alright Hermione if you're not sure of the drinks just ask, all you've got to do is serve the costumers and we've also sell food, just fast food's though." Maddy said as she walked off to a Misoeur in the corner with a bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Right, no problem."

Well, thought Hermione, that was easier then I thought... Strange.

Hours passed and before Hermione knew it there was only a scattered few costumers and they had just an two hours till closing.

Maddy motioned for her to come over and sit down at one of the tables.

Pulling up a chair Hermione was greeted with a shot of Fire Whiskey placed in her hands and a strange question, "Have you 'eard of that Potions Master up at Hogwarts?"

"Well no, I haven't, what about him?" Hermione asked. What could this women possibly know about Severus?

"He comes in here every once in a while, I've had the pleasure of serving him a few times," Maddy continued with a mysterious glint in her eyes. "Must be very good with those hands of his." Maddy looked at Hermione and winked at the girl as the door to the bar opened once more and, well speaking of the devil, there was Severus Snape.

Hermione nearly panicked until she realized that she'd cast a glamour on her self so she needn't worry. "Well Hermione I think you can take care of that costumer." Maddy said once again winking as she walked behind the bar and Severus followed asking her for his usual. Hermione felt rather out of place sitting there and staring and so she decided to clean up a few tables near the back to the right far away from Severus as possible.

"Well hello Severus, long time no see," Maddy greeted smiling in what she guessed was flirtatious.

"Yes well I've been busy," Hermione heard Severus snap.

Hermione hazard a glance over at Severus and found that he was staring at her, then she blushed and quickly went back to work. What is wrong with me, thought Hermione, it's just Snape, there is no need to blush... Yet she couldn't help but over hear what Maddy was saying.

"Ah I see Anne has caught your eye. You wouldn't be the first, the girl is new here. Got no home to speak of, I had to take her in. She's not like the other women though Severus, she's not taken a man to her bed so I'll warn yee away now." The bartender's tone was that of a mother wanting to protect it's little girl from getting hurt, but Hermione nearly dropped the glass she was holding. She had told the women nothing of the sort! How could she just go around saying that?

Well it is a good cover, a voice whispered in her mind.

But it's a lie!

Your just angry because she is saying it to Snape.

No I'm not! Hermione screamed angrily at the little voice just as she heard Severus voice rise over the empty room.

"I am not here for that I assure you. Just pour me another drink," Severus snapped angrily at the bartender. Hermione grimanced, how could Maddy think something like that of Severus! He was the most honourable, even if he had been a bit of a bat, Severus Snape was loyal and respectable man Hermione had met. Looking over at the corner in which he sat she made up her mind she would go talk to him, and with the glamour he surely wouldn't realize it was her.

Alright Hermione breath, she coached herself as she forced her legs to move towards the back table hidden mostly by shadow.

Upon approaching his table she opened her mouth and set a stubborn face, "Good evening Sir, is there anything I can get you?" For a few moments Snape was quiet as his eye's roamed over her facial features not once looking down as most men would. Feeling her body relax she hoped that she did not show any visable sign of emotion because at that moment she wanted to wrap her arms around his neck and cry. She wanted to tell him so much, but now wasn't the time, it was time to be strong like always.

"No." Severus snapped at her clearly annoyed that she had dared to disturb his personal space.

"You don't have to snap, I am just doing my job here so I may study potions, if it weren't for my studies I wouldn't need to serve ungrateful people like yourself!" Hermione retorted angrily. Really it wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either, she was in fact secretly studying potions whenever she got a break from her teaching position in the Defence Against Dark Arts. She had been due for examinations when the damn marriage law had come up. "Well are you going to say something!" Hermione snapped after a few moments of silence.

"Your studying Potions?" Severus had changed his tone to a silky, soft, calm which caught Hermione off gaurd, it was nearly the same voice he had used with her when they argued. She thought that she had been the only one that he had bothered calming down... oh bother, why am I so upset Hermione questioned herself.

"I, well yes, I wish to be a Potions Mistress, why?"

"I happen to know a few things about Potions..." Severus replied.

Hermione was confused, what was he offering her and if so why was he offering it to her? Was he actually the dis honourable man that Maddy had made him out to be? No it just wasn't possible... perhaps he was being polite? No that wasn't it either, Snape was not nice, especailly not to strangers... Perhaps he noticed that she looked similar to the Hermione Granger he knew? No he wouldn't care about that would he?

"Oh you would, would you?" Hermione questioned raising an eyebrow as she tried to pour a bit of sarcasim into her voice. Snape seemed unaffected in fact Hermione imagined she saw a glint that could have been described as...flirtatous??

"Do I have to repeat myself Miss..." Snape drawled as he poured a shot of Fire Whiskey and pushed it towards her. Looking over her shoulder at Maddy, her new boss smiled and nodded.

Sitting down Hermione smirked as she took the Fire Whiskey and downed it in one go, "Please call me Anne, we are no longer strangers are we?" Hermione asked wondering if she should really be doing this. Hermione nearly burst out crying at her own words, she had told Severus something similar just two days prior when discussing their arranged marriage...

"Is something wrong...Anne?" Severus asked as he handed her another Fire Whiskey.

Damn, thought Hermione, if he keeps using that silky voice I'm going to go over the edge..."Everything is perfectly fine Severus..." Hermione sighed out and nearly gasped in turn as she realized her mistake.

"How do you know my name?" Severus snapped, clearly on guard now. Hermione had to think quick if she was to get out of this one...

"Um well Maddy told me, we were, uh talking about you before you came in..." Hermione blushed and averted her eyes to the ground as mental images of what they had been discussing popped up.

Severus had been about to hex her when he noticed the blush grace the girl's cheeks, well this was a first, he thought. First the girl dares to speak with me, snap at me, use my first name and now she is blushing on my account. Has the world really been turned upside down?

At that moment Lucius Malfoy walked in, in all his blonde glory it seemed as his eyes gazed around the room resting upon Severus and Hermione.

Severus saw the danger before Hermione had a chance of even blinking but before he could say a word to his new found companion he heard the bartender call out to her.

"Anne, come here girl I've got stuff for you to do, no need to bother the costumer!" Maddy yelled at her angrily it seemed but when Hermione stood up and turned around she saw the reason why, or rather walked into the reason.

"Sorry Sir, my apologies," Hermione said as she backed away from the blonde man not wanting to stare him in the face in case he decided it was her lucky night to die.

"Get out of my way," Lucius said as he sat down but before Hermione could run off he grabbed her arm and twisted her around to look at him. "Get me a glass of your finest wine, now leave servant!"

Hermione rose her eyes to chance a glance at Severus and she nodded her head slightly as she allowed Severus into her mind only to find it with one thought and memory of it.

**It's alright Severus, I understand. I will speak with you later... take care**...

Hermione turned heel at that and left Lucius only returning once to pass him a glass and bottle and after he comanded she pour some into the glass she...

"You witch!" Lucius cried out angrily as the wine spilled over his cloak and down into his lap.

Hermione smirked inwardly at her success and she glanced at Severus who seemed to be trying to keep amusement from his eyes. Severus raised his gaze to her and gave a small smile as Maddy came over apologizing over and over but it didn't matter because at that moment Hermione felt at home, safe for once in a long time.

-0-

Well that's the chapter! Tell me what you think! I am unsure of how I will have this go... So I need your thoughts and suggestions!


End file.
